Scars
by HELENz
Summary: Draco's life falls apart, and he turns to alcohol to deal with his problems. Can he get it together? Can his friends help him see the path to self destruction he's on? WARNING: Substance abuse! 'Scars' by Papa Roach is used.
1. Draco's Problem

**Chapter One – Draco's Problem**

The story began outside a treatment center for Wizards. Draco Malfoy, a twenty-nine year old, was standing around with a large suitcase waiting for his friend Blaise Zabini, who was going to give him a ride back to his house where he could stay until he got back on his feet (found a job and place of his own to live). Draco was excited to get out of the treatment center. He had just spent the last three years in treatment for alcoholism. He was also a little afraid of what was to come.

_What's going to happen?_ he thought. _How do I deal with stress when it comes along? How do I deal with loss?_ I don't want to go back to the way it was. Draco thought back to Wizard's college, when he was studying to become a Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. He thought back to sophomore year, when he got a letter from his uncle, Rupert. That letter had told him the news that made his world fall apart. His mother had died from heart trouble. He had started to become distant from his friends, his grades had started to plummet, and worse of all, he had begun drinking. The next year, his grades were so low that he was kicked out of Wizard's college, never to return, his dreams of being a professor were pretty much shattered.

This only triggered him to drink even more heavily. A couple of years later he had lost all contact with most of his friends. The only ones of his friends he had kept in contact with was Rosa Delamonte, his best friend from college and Blaise Zabini. He had continued the downward plunge into despair and alcoholism, until shortly before his twenty-fifth birthday.

Two weeks before his twenty-fifth birthday, on a Friday night, he walked out of a wizard's pub, drunk, as usual. Usually, he got a ride home from Rosa who almost never got drunk, and was therefore able to drive him home. However, she was sick and was unable to give him a ride. He decided to ride his broomstick, since he couldn't find anyone else to give him a ride.

The ride was not very turbulent, despite Draco's drunkenness. About a half hour into the ride, Draco started flying lower, which was dangerous, because he could crash into trees or telephone poles.

CRASH! Draco's broomstick hit a tree. The broomstick fell until it hit two branches that were parallel to each other. It hung there until it snapped, due to Draco holding onto it. Draco kept falling, hit his head on the ground, and became unconscious.

A quarter of a half an hour later, the invisibility spell that Draco had actually remembered to put on himself and his broomstick wore off. A healer who happened to be walking by noticed Draco lying unconscious under the tree and apparated with him to St. Mungo's.

A few days later, he woke up in St. Mungo's. Rosa was sitting in a chair next to him.

"Draco, you're awake!" said Rosa, happily.

"Where am I?" asked Draco, groggily, not opening his eyes. "I'm not dead, am I?"

"No, thankfully. You're in St. Mungo's," said Rosa. "What were you thinking, riding that broomstick when you were drunk?"

"I don't know. I wasn't thinking clearly," replied Draco, quietly.

"No, you weren't, Draco!" said Rosa. "Why didn't you get a ride home from someone who wasn't drunk?"

"I couldn't find anyone!" replied Draco.

"You still shouldn't have done that! Someone could have seen you. You could have - well actually, you did - crashed! Draco, you do realize how serious the crash you were in was, right?"

"Of course! I thought I was dead when I first woke up!"

"I know that!"

"I realize now I made a large mistake!"

"And I'm glad about that, but I think there's a bigger issue here!"

"What's that?" asked Draco, but before Rosa could answer, the healer came into the room.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Delamonte, but visiting hours are over and Mr. Malfoy needs his rest!" said the healer.

"I understand. Draco, I will be back tomorrow to finish discussing what we started discussing a few minutes ago, and Blaise might be coming to see you," said Rosa, heading out the door. Draco fell asleep soon after.


	2. Denial

**Chapter Two – Denial**

"Hey, Draco! How are you doing?" asked Blaise coming into Draco's room a day later.

"Decently. I haven't seen you in a while! What have you been up to?" asked Draco.

"Not a lot. I got a job as a chef at The Leaky Cauldron and I get a pretty good amount of money. I also have a girlfriend," answered Blaise.

"What is her name?" asked Draco.

"Penelope Barnes."

"Where'd you meet her?"

"A college dance. She was standing in a corner alone by herself. I couldn't understand why. She was so pretty and seemed like she would be very nice, so I asked her to dance during the first slow song. She answered yes and we danced and talked. A couple of days later, I got a note from her asking me to dinner."

"Wait, so she asked you out?"

"Yup."

The room was silent for a while, and then Draco said, "I got a letter from the Ministry of Magic today."

"Oh," responded Blaise, frowning. He knew it wasn't anything good after what had happened. "What did it say?"

"It said I had gotten a R.U.I. and am expected in court when I get out of St. Mungo's. What is a R.U.I?"

"It's similar to a D.U.I."

"Which is?"

"It's issued by the muggle police to people who drive a vehicle when they are drunk. D.U.I. stands for Driving Under the Influence."

"And a R.U.I. is?"

"It's issued by Ministry of Magic to wizards who ride a broomstick when they are drunk. It stands for –"

"Riding Under the Influence."

"Yeah."

What is the punishment for a R.U.I?"

"Jail time. 6 months to a year."

"Oh."

"But you can trade that for time in a treatment center –"

"Hold it!" yelled Draco, as Rosa walked in the room. "There is no possible way I am going to a muggle treatment center! I'll just take jail time!"

"Ok. Fine! However you want it!" said Blaise, getting up since Rosa was there.

"What were you two arguing about?" asked Rosa.

"Nothing. I was telling him that I got a R.U.I, and asking what it is," answered Draco.

"You didn't know what it was?" asked Rosa.

"No, actually I didn't. I haven't heard of any laws dealing with it," Draco said, sharply. "Then I asked him what the punishment for a R.U.I. conviction is. He said jail time or time in a treatment center and –"

"You said that you wouldn't go to a muggle treatment center. You'd just go to jail."

"Yeah."

"Draco, treatment centers for wizards do exist. You could go to one of those."

"Yeah, but I don't need to. I'm not an alcoholic!"

"Draco –"

"You think I am, don't you?"

"Yes. I do. Draco, we all know how much you drink on a weekly, even daily basis –"

"I don't drink that much!"

"Draco, you're in denial of it! You have a drinking problem. You're an alcoholic!"

"No. I am not!"

"Draco, stop it! I know and Blaise knows that you go to that wizard's pub every week and get drunk. You keep a bunch of butterbeer in your cabinet and probably drink it everyday. You have started ignoring most of your friends, except Blaise and I. Ever since your mom died your sophomore year of college, you've been a very angry and depressed person."

"Well, do you blame me?"

"No, your mom was very nice and seemed very loving to you."

You're darn right she was! She loved me a lot. I was very close to her. She was the only one of my parents who loved me for who I am! My father, well he abandoned me as soon as he found out I wasn't becoming a Deatheater. My mother was the only one who cared about me and she's gone!"

"Draco, how would she react if she saw the way you are now?"

"I don't know."

"She wouldn't be happy to see you this way. She wouldn't want to see you become an alcoholic! She wouldn't want you to distance yourself from your friends who love you and care about you!"

"First of all, I am not an alcoholic! And second of all, why do you care if I am? Why do you care what happens to me?"

"We care because we're your friends," said Blaise, entering the room. "We don't like seeing you like this!"

"Draco," said Rosa. "You were lucky to survive last Friday's crash! You're lucky to still be here! If you continue to live the way you do, you could crash again! And that time you may not be so lucky!"

"Draco," said Blaise. "We know you've been going through a difficult time since your mom died, but drinking isn't the way to deal with it!"

"And, how the heck would you have any clue what I'm going through?" asked Draco, angrily.

"We don't. All we do know is that we're you're friends, we care about you, we're here for you, and we don't want to see anything happen to you," responded Rosa.

"Whatever!" said Draco angrily. "Get out of my room and don't come back! Better yet, get out of my life!"

"Draco, we will be leaving now! Please think about what we said," said Rosa, getting up and leaving along with Blaise.

"Goodbye," said Draco angrily. _Good riddance! They're gone! _He thought, before falling asleep.


	3. Admittance and Recovery

A/N: Hey! I've noticed I haven't gotten any reviews yet on this fanfic, which is kind of disappointing. PLEASE review! Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter Three – Admittance and Recovery**

Three days later, Blaise and Rosa entered Draco's room to find him sitting up and reading the _Daily Prophet_. They expected him to greet them with a 'get out of my room!' or 'what the heck are you doing in my room? I thought I told you to get out and never come back!' but he instead greeted them with a smile.

"Hello Rosa! Hello Blaise!" said Draco, looking over his newspaper.

"Hello Draco," Draco replied. "I can't wait to get out of here! The food stinks!"

"Yeah, hospital food isn't really that good,' said Blaise, agreeing with him.

"So when do you get out of here?" asked Rosa.

"Friday, meaning I'm only stuck in this darn place three more days," replied Draco.

"That's good," said Blaise.

The next day is when I find out my punishment for the R.U.I I got," said Draco.

"Oh," said Rosa.

"I thought about what you guys said before, and I've decided to request that I get sent to a Wizard's treatment center instead of jail," said Draco.

"Oh. That's great," said Rosa.

"When did you decide to do that?" asked Blaise.

"Yesterday. I realized you guys are right. My mom wouldn't want to see me like this. She wouldn't have wanted me to shut myself off from the rest of the world. Plus, as much as I miss her and want to see her again, I don't want to end up dead, not now, not from crashing into something from being drunk," said Draco.

"I'm glad you see that," said Rosa.

"I'm sorry for kicking you out. I was being a jerk, and wasn't thinking right. I haven't been thinking since sophomore year of college," said Draco apologetically.

"It's alright. We forgive you," said Blaise. "We're just glad you're admitting the truth."

"Yup. The truth is I'm an alcoholic, and I need to get help for it," said Draco.

"We're glad you realized that," said Rosa, smiling.

They sat and talking for a while. Rosa and Blaise then left. Rosa and Blaise came back to visit the rest of the week. Draco got out of the hospital on Friday and stayed at Blaise's house that night, instead of his flat, because he had gotten evicted because of his unemployment. He had been unemployed for two months because he couldn't find any job that would take him because he had been kicked out of college and because of the amount of times he had shown up drunk to work.

On Saturday, he went to court for the R.U.I. charges. He requested that the sentence be time spent at wizard's treatment center. The judge sentenced him to two years at a wizard's treatment center. The next Monday, he began his two years there. When the two years were up, a counselor at the treatment center recommended that he stay there for another year, so he did.

Back to the present... Blaise picked Draco up from the wizard's treatment center. Four years later, Draco had finished his college education elsewhere. The next year, he applied for the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts. He got it.


	4. Meeting Hermione

**Chapter Four – Meeting Hermione**

The summer following his first year teaching at Hogwarts he bought a small one-room house in Appledore overlooking the beach. That same summer, he met Hermione Granger while vacationing in France. They met at Perraudin shortly after lunch. They began talking, despite the fact that they did not get along at Hogwarts.

"Hello," said Draco as Hermione sat next to him at the bar.

"Hello," replied Hermione, smiling.

"I'm Draco Malfoy. What is your name?" asked Draco, unaware of whom he was talking to.

"Hermione," replied Hermione, surprised to learn of whom she was talking to. She was surprised that Draco didn't recognize her. They hadn't seen each other since they had graduated, more than fifteen years, but still, had she changed that much? Draco had. He had grown a moustache and beard and he was in the very beginning stages of balding, as she could see from his very, very slightly receding hairline.

"I knew someone named Hermione at my old school. I wasn't very nice to her, though. She probably hates me. I regret being the way I was."

"She most likely doesn't hate you. Why were you mean to her?"

"It's a long story."

"It's because I – I mean – she is a muggleborn, isn't it?" asked Hermione very quietly keeping in mind that they were in a muggle restaurant and didn't want the many muggles around to hear the wizarding terms that she was using. Hermione's use of the word 'muggle' made it clear that Hermione was a witch.

"Yes. She is. My father taught me that muggleborns were beneath me, and that I was their superior. I don't believe it now. Too much has changed since then for me to believe that anymore."

"That's good."

"For a minute there, you said I. Are you muggleborn?"

"Yes, I am."

"Strange," said Draco, shaking his head.

"What?"

"How old are you?"

"Thirty-four. Why? What's strange?"

"Nothing. It's probably just a coincidence, but you're a lot like the Hermione I knew at Hogwarts."

"Why?"

"Well, you guys are both muggleborns, you're both brunette, and you both wear glasses. Not to mention, you're the same age."

"Oh."

"But it's probably a coincidence."

"Actually –" Hermione began, but was cut off by the bartender.

"Hello, what will you be having this lovely day?" asked John, the bartender.

"I'll have a merlot wine," replied Hermione.

"And you?" asked John, looking at Draco.

"I'll have a Shirley Temple," replied Draco.

"Okay, I will be back with your drinks soon," said John.

"Anyways, what were you going to say?" asked Draco.

"Oh. Nothing," replied Hermione. She was going to tell Draco the truth that she was the Hermione that Draco knew at Hogwarts, but lost her nerve. _If I tell him who I am, he'll freak out. He won't want to talk to me anymore, _thought Hermione._ I don't want to ruin this conversation_. She quickly changed the subject to avoid talking about it anymore. For about an hour, they talked about their lives, their jobs, Paris, and other items.

Very soon, the conversation turned to their personal lives, their relationships and living arrangements. "So, do you have a boyfriend?" asked Draco.

"No, actually," replied Hermione. "I recently broke up with a guy I had been dating, named Ron."

"Oh."

"And you?"

"I haven't had a girlfriend since college."

"Why?"

"It's a long story."

"Oh. You said that you teach at Hogwarts?"

"Yes."

"Are you enjoying it?"

"Yes, I enjoy teaching a lot."

"What is the best thing about teaching?"

"Umm... seeing my students improve in their studies. I cannot tell you how neat it is to see a student of mine who started out having no clue how to defend themselves gain confidence in their ability to do so. Although I have to admit, there is another great thing about being a professor!"

"What's that?"

"The fact that I only work during the school year! I get the summer to relax and travel."

"Yeah. That would be a good thing. What's the worst thing about teaching?"

"Disrespectful students and students who think that they know everything."

"Do you have many?"

"No, not really. Students are usually respectful."

"That's good."

"What about you? What's the best thing about working at St. Mungo's?"

"Seeing the patients recover and get better and knowing that I helped them to do so."

"Yeah, that's neat."

"The worst part, which doesn't happen very often since I work with kids, is when I have to tell a parent that their child has an illness that's incurable or that they have died."

"That would be hard."

"Yes, it is. Especially when you do all you can to help the child, but it doesn't work."

Draco didn't say anything. He couldn't imagine what it was like for Hermione. He didn't want to know. The things that Hermione had mentioned being the bad things about being a Healer were exactly the reasons why he would never consider being one.

"Well, I have to go, because I'm meeting some of my friends at the Eiffel Tower. It was really nice meeting you, though. I would very much like to talk to you again," said Draco, looking at his watch.

"We could meet here again tomorrow for dinner if you'd like."

"Yeah, I would. What time?"

"8:00?"

"Yeah, that sounds good. Bye!" said Draco and he left. _Does she like me?_ Draco wondered.

Hermione followed suit. _Does he like me?_ she wondered.


	5. I Like You

**Chapter Five – I Like You**

Draco and Hermione met at that same restaurant the next day. They were seated at a table for two. Their server came almost immediately, and they ordered the same drinks they had gotten the day before. They looked at their menus.

"Have you eaten here before?" asked Draco.

"No, I have not," replied Hermione. "Why?"

"I was just wondering if you could recommend something," said Draco. "I haven't eaten a lot of French food."

"Well, I haven't eaten here, but I have eaten a lot of French food, and my recommendation is vichyssoise, which is cold potato soup."

"Okay, that sounds good. I will have that."

A couple of minutes later, the server came and they ordered their food.

"I will get boeuf bourguine (braised beef in red-wine sauce)," said Hermione, closing her menu.

"And I will have vichyssoise," said Draco, also closing his menu.

They continued talking for the next fifteen minutes while they waited for their food to come. They both finished their food thoroughly and enjoyed it. At the end of the meal, Draco and Hermione were both strangely quiet. All of a sudden, Draco kissed Hermione.

"What did you do that for?" asked Hermione, pulling away from the kiss, after about a minute.

"Hermione, I really like you," said Draco.

"You do?" asked Hermione.

"Yes," replied Draco, smiling.

"I like you, too," said Hermione admittedly.

"I'd love to see you again," said Draco.

"I would too," admitted Hermione. "Where do you live?"

"In England. I'm just on vacation here in Paris."

"Moi aussi."

"What?"

"Moi aussi! Don't you speak French?"

"Not really. The only French I know is oui and non – yes and no."

"Literally, 'me also'. Not literally, 'me too'."

"Oh. That makes sense. Where in England do you live?"

"Chamleigh, et toi?"

"Again, I don't speak French!"

"'Et toi' means 'and you'."

"Oh. I live in Appledore."

"That's not very far from where I live. 30 minutes driving or riding at the most."

"Hmmm... That's not very far. We could easily meet in Appledore or Chamleigh."

"Yeah. We could."

"Would you like to meet in Appledore?"

"As a date?"

"Yeah."

"Ok."

Draco smiled.

"Draco, before we go on a first date, I have to tell you something that might change your mind about me."

"What?"

"You know the Hermione you mentioned earlier?"

"The one I went to school with?"

"Yes."

"What about her?"

"Draco, I'm that person. My name is Hermione Anne Granger, and I went to Hogwarts, your (if I'm not mistaken) school."

"What?" said Draco. "You're joking."

"No. I'm not."

"Oh my gosh. How come you didn't say anything when I was talking about my school?"

"I was afraid to. You didn't recognize me, and were being really nice. I was afraid that you'd leave because of the horrible past we've had. I was afraid you'd still hate me."

"I don't."

"I know."

They continued to talk, and then both left. They met one week later in Appledore. They continued to meet every Saturday for the next couple of months, until September when Draco had to go back to teaching at Hogwarts. They continued to be in contact through letters. About every three or four weeks, the students at Hogsmeade on Saturday. As a result, those staff members who weren't the Head of one of the house were allowed to go to Hogsmeade also. These weekends Hermione and Draco met together, unless Hermione's work schedule didn't allow her to.

The next April, eleven months after Draco and Hermione had met, Draco asked Hermione to move in with him during the summer. She said yes, since her lease was up at the apartment she lived in. For the first month she lived there, everything went wonderful.


	6. Scars

**Chapter Six – Scars (Draco's POV)**

Hermione and I have been living together for about two years now in my house in Appledore. During the school year, when I teach she lives there by herself. During the summer, we live there together, which worked out really well the first summer. In July, we took a vacation to Madrid, since Hermione had two weeks off from work. This summer has not gone nearly as well.

**I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
****My weakness is that I care too much  
****My scars remind me that the past is real  
****I tear my heart open just to feel**

Before this summer, Hermione had always been relatively happy and she would tell me when something was bothering her. When I was at Hogwarts, she would often owl me, just to tell me about work. In January, this changed however. She barely owled me at all. I owled her a few times asking her what was wrong. She responded that work was more stressful. I asked her what was more stressful. She replied that she had seen more children come through St. Mungo's that were injured in serious medical accidents. She said that several of these children had died, more children than she had seen die before.

**Drunk and I'm feeling down  
****And I just wanna be alone  
****I'm pissed 'cause you came around  
****Why don't you just go home?  
**'**Cause you channel all your pain  
****And I can't help you fix yourself  
****You're making me insane  
****All I can say is**

The day after school ended for the year, the train came back for me and the other teachers. It left at 5:00p.m, so I didn't get to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters until about 11:00p.m. I then found my suitcase of stuff, which happened to be in a different compartment from where I was, and apparated home.

I came in the door of the house that Hermione and I lived in to find her lying on the couch, drinking a glass of butterbeer. She smelled strongly of alcohol, and I saw at least five empty bottles of butterbeer on the end table next to her. She then said "Hello," and I could tell she was drunk.

**I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
****My weakness is that I care too much  
****And our scars remind us that the past is real  
****I tear my heart open just to feel**

"Hey honey," I said. "When did you get home from work?"

"I dunno. Nine 'o clock or so. Why?" Hermione asked. She sound drunk as she could be. I remembered when I was an alcoholic back in college before the accident. She sounded a lot like me.

"I'm just wondering," I replied hesitantly.

"Why?" she asked.

I wasn't sure, but I had the feeling that this wasn't the first the first time she had come home from work and gotten drunk. I had the strangest feeling she had become like I was. I had the strangest feeling she was turning into an alcoholic, and I had no clue how to help her. I didn't know whether to confront her now or wait until later. I stood there trying to figure out what to say.

"Hello! Say something!" said Hermione, bringing me back to the present.

"I just wanted to know. How was work today?" I asked.

"It was a little stressful..." replied Hermione. "No more stressful than usual, however."

"Is it usually pretty stressful?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I can stand it. I'm supposed to be able to deal with it. I'm a Healer, remember?"

"Yes, I'm fully aware of that. But, I'm not sure you know how to deal with it in the right way."

"What the heck do you mean by that?"

"I'll tell you in the morning. When you're not drunk."

"I'm not right now."

"Yeah, right! How many bottles of butterbeer have you had?"

"I dunno. Only two or three."

"You're lying. There's –" Draco took some time count the empty bottles of butterbeer. "five empty bottles on this end table, plus the one you're almost finished with. That's a total of six!"

"I'm not drunk!"

"You are! Stop drinking and go to sleep! I will talk to you in the morning before you leave for work. This discussion is not over."

"What is there to discuss?"

"Everything," I said. I went over to Hermione and took the bottle of butterbeer from her and turned off the light. "Goodnight. I love you and the only reason why I am yelling at you is for your own good," I said to Hermione, kissing her on the forehead. I then took the empty butterbeer bottles and threw them out. I also poured the remainder of the butterbeer Hermione was drinking in the sink. Hermione and I happened to own two couches so I slept on the other couch.

**I tried to help you once  
****Against my own advice  
****I saw you going down  
****But you never realized  
****That you're drowning in the water  
****So I offered you my hand  
****Compassion's in my nature  
****Tonight is our last stand**

The next day was Saturday. I woke up at 9:30, got up and made coffee. I then made eggs and toast. Hermione woke up at 10:00 and came over from the living room to the kitchen.

"Good morning, dear," I said to Hermione.

"Mornin'," she replied, sleepily.

She had a hand on her head like it was hurting, so I asked her if she had a headache.

"She replied, "Yes."

I asked her if she wanted coffee.

"She asked, "Is it decaf?"

I replied, "Yes."

"Then I would love some."

I poured her some coffee. I finished making the eggs and toast, and then gave some to Hermione. She put butter on her toast and ate her food. I then ate my food. We ate in silence for the first few minutes.

**I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
****My weakness is that I care too much  
****And our scars remind us that the past is real  
****I tear my heart open just to feel**

"Did you sleep well?" Hermione asked.

"No, I didn't. Did you?" I asked.

"Pretty good."

"That's good. You were out like a light last night."

"Why didn't you sleep well?"

I thought about my answer. "To be honest, I was worried about you."

"Why?"

"You haven't communicated with me much. You barely owled me this spring. In fact, if I hadn't written you, you wouldn't have communicated with me at all."

"I'm sorry. My work hours are really long and I've been really stressed out lately."

"I understand. Something else that worries me is last night."

"What about it?"

"You were drinking pretty heavily."

"So? I had a bad day at work! I needed an escape from the stress of work."

"Is that the first time you've drunk to relieve stress?"

"Yes."

I couldn't tell if she was lying or not, so I just said, "Ok. Whatever you say. If you ever need someone to talk to, you can always talk to me."

"Ok."

"What time are you leaving for work?"

"In about an hour. I gotta shower and get ready."

"Ok, I replied. Hermione went upstairs and showered. She then came back downstairs and said goodbye and left.

**I'm drunk and I'm feeling down  
****And I just wanna be alone  
****You shouldn't ever come around  
****Why don't you just go home?  
**'**Cause you're drowning in the water  
****And I tried to grab your hand  
****I left my heart open  
****But you didn't understand  
****But you didn't understand  
****Go fix yourself**

A week later at about 11:00 at night, I was sitting on the couch, reading _The Daily Prophet_, when I heard an urgent tap on the window. I went and opened the window. There was an owl with a letter attached to it. I took the letter off the owl's leg. The owl flew out the window, and I read the letter:

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_About an hour ago, a woman by the name of Hermione Granger arrived at St. Mungo's. She was brought here by a Healer. She was involved in a broom crash. The Healer who found her had a blood alcohol test done on her and it was found to be at .15, which as you may or may not know is above the legal limit of .08._

_Sincerely,_

_Healer William Dodges_

**I can't help you fix yourself  
****But at least I can say I tried  
****I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life  
****I can't help you fix yourself  
****But at least I can say I tried  
****I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my life**

I immediately headed up to St. Mungo's.

"Hello, how may I help you?" asked the Healer who was serving as a receptionist at the front desk.

"I'm here to see Hermione Granger. My name is Draco Malfoy, and I got a letter about fifteen minutes ago regarding an accident she was involved in," I replied.

"What was the name of the Healer who sent you the letter?" asked the Healer.

"William Dodges."

"Go to the second floor, Department of Transportation Accidents."

Draco headed up the stairs and headed to the Department of Transportation Accidents. When he got there, he found a small waiting room. He went up to the desk and talked to the Healer. She told him to wait for Hermione's Healer to come and talk to him. Five minutes later, he did.

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy," said the Healer, William Dodges.

"Hello," responded Draco. "How is Hermione?"

"Considering the situation, she is doing quite well. The Healer who found her saw the crash happen, as Hermione did not have any sort of invisibility cloak or spell on her, and was able to bring her straight to St. Mungo's. This allowed us to begin healing her very quickly, and lessened the blood loss."

"So she's okay, then?"

"Yes. She's gunna be fine. Actually, she'll probably wake up later on today. We had to give her a dreamless sleep potion so that her broken bones would heal quickly."

"Ok. Thank you."

"Do you have any other questions?"

"Yes, actually. How did you know to owl me?"

"As you know, Hermione works at St. Mungo's. As policy, Healers are required to fill out registration paperwork. Part of includes filling out a section bad that tells us who owl if something bad was to happen to her. You were that contact."

"Ok. That makes sense."

**I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
****My weakness is that I care too much  
****And our scars remind us that the past is real  
****I tear my heart open just to feel**

"Any other questions?"

"Yes. Since Hermione was under the influence of alcohol, she is receiving an R.U.I, correct?"

"Correct. She is also facing charges of Muggle Enlightenment, because of the many muggles who saw her riding the broomstick, which has caused many security problems for the Ministry of Magic. Also, due to these charges against her, St. Mungo's has to suspend her from the Healer staff indefinitely.

"I understand."

"You can go in and see her now, if you'd like."

"I will," I said, and I went to Hermione's room. I held her hand until she woke up, a half hour later.

"Hello," said Hermione, groggily.

"You're awake," I exclaimed.

"What happened?"

"You crashed while you were riding a broomstick."

"Oh."

"And you were drunk while riding it."

"Oh. Am I in a lot of trouble for that?"

"Yes. You got a R.U.I –"

"Which is?"

"Similar to D.U.I –"

"Oh. I know what that is. It is something muggles get if they drive while drunk. So a R.U.I is for when you ride a broomstick drunk."

"Yup."

"What's the punishment for a R.U.I?"

"Jail time. Six months to a year. Or you can go to a Wizards' treatment center for alcoholism."

"I don't need to do that!"

"Hermione!"

"I don't need to a treatment center for alcoholism."

"Hermione –"

"I don't!"

"Ok. Fine, think that! But this conversation is not over!"

"Did I get into any other legal trouble?"

"Yes. You also got charged with Muggle Enlightenment. Do you know what that is for?"

"No. What is it, and why did I get it?"

"It's for disrupting Wizard security. You got it because muggles could see you when you rode your broomstick."

"Oh."

"And because of these charges, you have been suspended from the Healer staff."

"For how long?"

"Indefinitely."

Just then, the Healer came. "I'm sorry, but visiting hours are over. You'll have to leave," said the Healer.

"Ok. Bye, Hermione, I'll come and see you tomorrow," I said, before kissing Hermione and leaving.

**I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
****My weakness is that I care too much  
****And our scars remind us that the past is real  
****I tear my heart open just to feel**

"Hey Hermione," I said walking into her room at St. Mungo's. "How are you?"

"I'm okay," replied Hermione. "You seem sad. What's wrong?"

"You almost died less than one day ago. Of course I would be sad."

"Yeah, but I'm okay now. You should be happy!"

"Hermione! Not only were you almost killed, but you've gotten a R.U.I and a charge of Muggle Enlightenment and you've been suspended from St. Mungo's. I do not think everything is fine!"

"What do you mean?"

"Hermione, I want you to be honest with me."

Ok," she replied, confused, apparently unaware of why I had asked that.

"The night I came home for the summer, you were drunk, and I asked you if it had been the first time, you said 'yes'. I ask you now if you were telling the truth?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Why?"

"Yes."

"Because I want to know!"

"Why?"

"Because if that wasn't the first time, you might have a drinking problem."

"I don't!"

"Hermione, I know what it's like! Remember? I was an alcoholic at one time!"

"You think that everyone who drinks alcohol is an alcoholic just because you were!"

"No, I don't!"

"Then why do you think I am?"

"I just see you saying and doing stuff that I did when I was an alcoholic."

"Like what?"

"Forgetting how much you drink –"

"What? When did I do that?"

"The night I came home from Hogwarts for the summer, I asked you that night how many glasses of butterbeer you had drunk. You replied, 'two or three.' But, Hermione, do you know many empty glasses of butterbeer there was on the table next to you?"

"How many?"

"Five. Plus the one you had in your hand, which was half empty by the time I got home!"

"Oh."

"Not to mention, the reason you drink adds to my suspicions!"

"No, but it's similar!"

"How? How is anything that I'm going through now similar to what you went through? How is my reason similar to yours?"

"I began drinking when my mother died. You began drinking when work became more demanding and when kids that you healed didn't survive, correct?"

"Yes, I'll admit that's the reason that I drink when I do."

"I drank to forget my mother's death. You drink to forget deaths of your patients."

"You could say that's true, maybe."

"Then I'll ask you again, did you begin drinking before I came home for the summer?"

"Yes! Fine! I'll admit it! I did!"

"When did you start?"

"January."

"How often did you drink?"

"Twice a week, sometimes more."

"You're telling me the truth?"

"Yes, I am telling the truth. What the heck does this have to do with anything?"

"Hermione, everything you have just said and everything I know about the past two weeks confirms my suspicions now."

"What would those be?"

"That you're an alcoholic and that you should get help for it!"

"I'm not!"

"Hermione, I have to go. Visiting hours are just about over. Please think about what I've said!" I said. I kissed Hermione, and then left St. Mungo's and went home.

Two days later... I returned to St Mungo's to see Hermione. "Hey, honey," I said. "How are you?"

"I'm doing well. The Healer says I'll be getting out tomorrow," replied Hermione.

"That's wonderful!"

"I was thinking about what you said two days ago. I think you're right."

"Oh?"

"I'm going to request that I go to a Wizard's treatment center for alcoholism, instead of prison."

"That's good."

We continued talking, until visiting hours were over. I left and went home.

The next day, Hermione was released from Hogwarts. Since Hermione was injured in the broom crash, she wasn't allowed to apparate home, I had to rent a car and drive her home.

The following day, Hermione's punishment for the R.U.I and charge of Muggle Enlightenment was decided. She was granted her request to go to a Wizard's treatment center and was fined two galleons for the charge of Muggle Enlightenment.

The next Monday, she left for the treatment center...

_**Lyrics: "Scars" by Papa Roach**_


	7. Coming Back

**Chapter Seven – Coming Back (Hermione's POV)**

A year later, I returned back home. Things seemed to be back to normal. Draco was very happy that I was back, and seemed determined to help me stay on the right path and not go back into drinking. With my newfound sobriety and the skills I learned to cope with stress, I returned back to working at St. Mungo's. When I got home, Draco was always willing to talk to me and listen to what was wrong.

Everything was going wonderful, until Draco left for Hogwarts. I had become used to it in my first year with Draco, but eventually the stress of work had gotten to the point where it was difficult to deal with and not having someone around to talk to, it was even harder. Even though I knew I could owl Draco about anything that was bothering me, it just wasn't the same as having a person to talk to, someone who was actually there. That's when I began to look for an escape, and I found it in alcohol. I began drinking daily, as soon as I got home from work. I don't even know how many I usually had. It was probably more than five or six, judging that the night Draco found me I had already drank six bottles of butterbeer (according to Draco), and it was only 11:30pm. Usually I stayed up until about 12:30, I think.

Now, I know that part of the reason why I became an alcoholic was because of of the fact that during the school year Draco wasn't around to talk to. This was out of no fault of his own and I don't blame him at all.

When Draco left for Hogwarts the year I came home from treatment at the wizard's center, I knew that it might not be the best thing for us to stay together. No matter how much I loved him, I needed someone who actually was there most of the time, and Draco just wasn't that person. I knew it would be better if we were just friends. I knew that Draco would understand since he only wanted the best for me.

The next weekend that the students went to Hogsmeade, Draco and I met there as usual. I figured that it would be the best time to tell him my thoughts on our relationship. I didn't want to be one of those girls who break up over the phone or in a letter. I wanted to break up with him in person.

"Hey honey," said Draco as I entered Madam Puddifoot's.

"Hey," I said sitting down across from him. "How's teaching been?"

"It's been good. How's working at St. Mungo's been?"

"Ok, I said. "I've missed you a lot!" I wondered if that was when I should tell him my thoughts on our relationship.

"Yeah, I've missed you too! How have you been? Are you okay? I feel bad I'm not around for you to talk to."

"I've been fine, Draco!"

"You haven't gone into a relapse?"

"I haven't!"

"That's good, because it's easy to that! I almost did."

"What do you mean?"

"When I returned back to college after rehab, it was stressful and it almost got me. I went to a bar and almost ordered a butterbeer, but didn't. I got a Shirley Temple instead."

"Ok. What stopped you from getting one?"

"Knowing that I most likely wouldn't just order one. I knew one drink leads to two which leads to three which leads to ten and a reformation of the habit I had spent three years getting treatment for. I didn't want to let myself down, by ruining the two years I had stayed sober and ruining all I had worked towards. All I had achieved in treatment and out. All I had achieved being back in Wizard's college. That's what stopped me."

"That's good."

Just then a waitress came and took our order. I must have shown my confusion about when to tell him, because Draco said to me, "Hermione, you've seeming a bit more quiet than usual. Are you sure there is nothing wrong, nothing you need to talk to me about?"

"No... well... yes... there is something I need to tell you, but it's hard to tell you," I replied.

"Ok. What is it?"

"Draco, you know I love you a lot, and I wouldn't be telling you this unless I absolutely thought it was necessary for it to happen, right?"

"Yes, and I love you too. What are you trying to say?"

"Draco, I don't think we should be together anymore."

"What?" he asked me with a shocked expression on his face. "Why? What reasons do you have?"

"Draco, It's not your fault, and I know that you love me very much, but it's hard for me that you're not at home during the school year."

"I know, but you can always owl me if you need to talk to me."

"I know, but it's not enough. I need someone who's there for me to talk to in person and isn't gone for months at a time."

"I understand."

"I'm really sorry."

"I know. I understand that you don't want a romantic relationship with someone who's not there for most of the year and I understand that this is for the best."

"Thank you for understanding. I hope we can still remain friends?"

"You bet. You're too good of a person to lose as a friend," he said giving me a friendly hug.

Just then, our food and tea came. We ate and drank, talking happily. It seemed as if nothing had changed.

Nearing the end of the meal, Draco asked me about where I would be living now that we had decided to be just friends and had broken up. I replied that I would be looking for a new place in Chamleigh and that I would tell him where it is when I found it.

After we left, I went home and began looking through the _Daily Prophet_ for apartment listings. I didn't find any that day that interested me, so I read for a while and fell asleep.

The next day was Sunday, so I didn't have to work. I started looking through the _Daily Prophet_ again and didn't find anything that interested me in the way of apartments. I did, however, find these two pieces of information in the marriage announcement section:

_'Ron Weasley and Mara Hardy announce their recent engagement and the date of their wedding, which is scheduled for May 17 of next year. We congratulate them on their engagement and wish them well as they begin a new life together.'_

_'Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley announce their recent engagement. The date of their wedding is unknown, but will appear in the _Daily Prophet_ when the couple announces it. We congratulate them on their engagement and wish them well as they begin a new life together.'_

I smiled as I read about Ginny and Harry, for back at Hogwarts they had both liked each other, but never told each other during their years there. I smiled, thinking of Ron and the times we shared so many years ago when we were dating. I remembered when he broke up with me and how much it hurt me, but despite that I was very happy for Ron and Mara.

I kept looking through the _Daily Prophet_ for apartment listings, but didn't find any that interested me that week.


	8. Starting Anew

**Chapter Eight – Starting Anew**

Two weeks later, I had begun my vacation from work. It was a three week vacation. During the first week, I traveled to Chamleigh to look at some of the listings I had found.

The first apartment I looked at was a three bedroom apartment. Two other women, who were in their late 30's like myself, lived there and worked nearby. They were looking for a roommate, since someone had moved out. They were very nice people and the more I talked to them, the more I liked them and the more I thought that living with them could be a very enjoyable experience. The apartment, which was really a rented house, was also very nice, very modernized, had a nice sized kitchen and living room, and the amount of money (a third of the total price) I would be paying was very affordable.

I looked at several other apartments and rented houses, but I knew that what I really wanted was the first apartment I had looked at. At the end of the week, once I had looked at all the apartments I was going to look at, I went back to Appledore.

The day after I got home, I woke up at 9:00am to an owl tapping on my window. I opened the window and let the owl in. I took the letter off the owl's leg and read it:

_Dear Ms. Granger;  
__We were delighted to meet you at the open house last Saturday. We have looked through all people being considered as potential roommates, and we have chosen you as our new roommate. You may move in next week. Thank you.  
__Sincerely,  
__Carly Fedin  
__Sarah Calmeier_

I decided to write Draco to inform him of the news:

_Draco,  
__Last week, I went to a few open houses in Chamleigh, since I am looking for an apartment. One apartment, which was really a rented house, I looked at was shared by two women about my age who were looking for a roommate. I got a letter from them today saying that I was chosen to be their roommate. I'll be moving in next week.  
__Just thought you'd like to know,  
__Hermione_

I sent the letter to him with my owl, Elise.

Three days later, I got reply:

_Hermione,  
__It's wonderful to hear that you found a new place to live. It's also wonderful to hear that you will be living with roommates instead of by yourself. Keep me up to date on what's happening!  
__Signed,  
__Draco_

A couple of days later, I began packing everything that I owned, which wasn't a lot; just my clothes, a few nicknacks, a few (okay, maybe more than a few) books, my wand, my robes, my hat, some jewelry, and any toiletry items I needed at my new place. The next day, I drove to Chamleigh and moved into my new place. After I unpacked my stuff, I ate dinner with Sarah and Carly, then went to bed.

The next few months went surprisingly well. I got along extremely well with my roommates and work went very well.

Six months later, I began dating Noah, a guy who owned The Golden Owl, a cheap wizard's diner in Chamleigh. He was 35 at the time I met him, so he was a tiny bit younger than I was. He was tall, thin, blond and was very sweet. He was also very fun loving and was a blast to be around. He was from the United States and had gone to a wizardry school there. He was muggle-born, like myself, so he had gone to muggle school before he went to a wizardry school. Because he lived in Louisiana, French was taught and spoken at the muggle school that he went to, as well as at the wizardry school.

A year later, Noah proposed to me. I accepted and our wedding ceremony took place a year later. I owled Draco and he attended, surprisingly. I thought he wouldn't attend because of our breakup, but he did and he seemed very happy for me and Noah. He also brought along his new girlfriend of six months, Rosie. Rosie was a very sweet, intelligent, funny person. She was kinda short and was a brunette. She was 30 years old when Draco met her. Draco had met her at the The Silver Broomstick, a cheap wizard's diner in Appledore where she worked as a waitress and sang on Thursday nights. She mostly sang pop-rock music which she wrote. Sometimes, she would do covers of classic pop-rock muggle tunes. My roommates, Carly and Sarah, also came. So did many of my colleagues at St. Mungo's. Many of Noah's friends from America came and so did many of his employees from The Golden Owl. His mother, younger sister, older sister, and younger twin brothers also came of course. His father, Carl, would have no doubt come, but unfortunately he had died when Noah was 9, due to a car accident. Harry, Ginny and their three month old daughter, Hallie also came. So did, Ron, Mara and their two month old son, Eric. The rest of the Weasleys came. There was quite a few of them, since all of the brothers had married and some of them had children. Many of my friends from Wizard's college and Hogwarts came. My dad and my mom also came. Following the ceremony and reception, Noah and I went to France for a week for our honeymoon. When we got back, I moved in with Noah at his house.

Two years later, Draco invited me and Noah to his and Rosie's wedding I accepted, and Noah and I went to the wedding. Noah thought that I shouldn't go at first, because I was six months pregnant, but eventually agreed that I had to go! Draco was one of my best friends. Many of Draco's friends from college and Hogwarts came, including Blaise and Rosa, who had gotten married about a year after Draco and I broke up. I didn't know them personally until the wedding,but I had heard a lot about them from Draco. Draco's colleagues from work also came. Draco had lost contact with all of his family members, so none of them were at the wedding.

Three months later, I gave birth to my son, John. Time went on as Noah and I watched our son grow up. While we had our share of family troubles, we never forgot how much love we shared.

Now... I am looking back, as an 87 year old woman, on the life I have lived and I have to say that while I had my share of disappointments and hurts in this life. It was all worth it. I met many people in this life, some of which had a small influence on my life, some of which had a small influence on my life, some of which had a huge influence on my life, and I don't regret meeting any of them... any of them. I don't regret the experiences I had. I learned from them and they made me stronger, made me who I am...

**THE END**


End file.
